This invention is concerned with the attachment of an electric cable to the motor of a submergible pump and is more particularly concerned with improved attachment devices or "potheads", as they are known in the art.
To accommodate the energizing cable for the electric motor of one type of submergible pumping unit marketed by the assignee of the present invention, the generally cylindrical head of the motor housing has a depression at one side thereof which receives the pothead. Despite the provision of the depression in the motor head side wall, and the use of a flat armored cable section extending from the pothead, the pothead employed heretofore protrudes from the motor head and is susceptible to damage if bumped, as when the pumping unit is lowered into a well. Also, the sealing area available in the prior pothead for excluding well fluid from the motor is limited. A further disadvantage of the prior pothead has been the need for maintaining a stock of flat cable sections of different lengths and attached potheads as factory-supplied items. It has been impractical to assemble the potheads and cables in the field.